With Bad Comes Good
by Misty7books
Summary: Jamilton! Modern AU. College AU. When a thunderstorm brings our favourite boys together, what more can they do but get to know each other? Rated T because I'm paranoid and Alex has a panic attack. Updates are on my profile!
1. Thunderstorm

_**Chapter 1:**_ _ **(1411 words)**_

To Alexander Hamilton, it was just another ordinary day at Washington Academy, his college.

Step 1: write all night long, and finishing essays and homework due in four months. Step 2: have Laurens throw a sock at you when it's an ordinary time to wake up. Step 3: Go to school and finally… Step 4: his favourite, outshine everyone at school at debate club. Unfortunately, there was a certain afro-haired student who seemed keen to destroy his good day.

It was the end of the school day, and Hamilton thought that nothing unusual would happen, just his normal routine. He wasn't expecting a large storm to be brewing healthily outside. He only watched political news, saying that other kinds 'are utterly useless in day to day life.'

A year ago, he was still in Nevis, the wind refreshing on his neck. The hurricane hadn't occurred at this point and he was barely living, yet still alive.

His cousin had already committed suicide and he was left to fend for himself. About three months ago, Alexander arrived at New York Airport and headed to his new school. His life had changed so much in such a small amount of time.

After a few hours, he already had new friends, Laurens, Laf, Mulligan, the Schuylers, and even a young alcoholic by the name of Maria. He is now roommates with Laurens, his closest friend.

Even though he had made so many new friends, he hadn't told anyone of his past. No one knew, so when a terrible storm was being concocted, no one was worried when Alexander wasn't at his dorm room.

Of course, they all just assumed that he was at the library completing next month's essay on immigrant rights, he was non-stop after all.

Class had just let out and Hamilton was heading to the library to look up a book on the founding fathers of America, when it began raining heavily.

Sprinting through the open door of the library next to the college, he didn't even acknowledge the presence of the middle Schuyler sister, who was volunteering as librarian there.

He knew what was about to commence, so he bounded to the hidden corner at the back of the large antique room.

It was his favourite place in the library. It was hidden behind two bookshelves that leave a miniscule gap in between them in which Alexander went behind whenever he wished for privacy.

He was certain he was the only one who knew of this place so he snuck in a few blankets and pillows from the children's area of the library a few weeks ago to be more comfortable.

By the time he reached the wall, which had a beige wooden texture, a large orchestra of the thunder and lightning danced outside, leaving him breathing heavily. He felt like he was being strangled, like the storm was twisting, twirling around him, tugging the already jagged gasps away from his suffering body.

Suddenly, he was back in Nevis, trapped in the attic by the collapsed building. He felt the sea salt swirling in the stuffy air, the water rapidly rising with rage, the stunningly beautiful amber sky.

He always loved and admired the ocean, it reminded him of his mother, since she loved to take him there to the borderline beautiful beaches, the glittering golden glow from the silky sand tickling his feet, whenever she had the extremely rare day off work.

The water was the best part. It was gorgeous.

Stunning.

He could watch the turquoise water of the ocean swirl and sway as if to a secret rhythm that only they knew. It made him feel like he was special, like he belonged, which he hadn't felt for a long time, not since the death of his mother.

That idealistic and picturesque view of the ocean was quickly ruined when he witnessed the many islanders, who despised him for being the whore's son, being swept away by the pitch-black waters that screamed danger.

It was even worse the next morning.

At some point during the humid night, he squeezed out of the collapsed rubble and debris and tried to get some rest, the hurricane had really tired him out, as expected.

He didn't sleep.

When the sun blessed those that survived with its presence, it felt more like a curse. Everywhere and anywhere he looked, all that could be seen was the bodies of the dead already decaying from the moisture. There were flaps of skin hanging off their bodies and there were some with their faces ripped off to the muscle and bone.

Those images imprinted in his brain haunt him to this day.

He was so lost wandering in his thoughts and memories that he didn't even realise someone watching him through the miniature gaps of the ancient bookshelves.

"Thomas? Where are you going?"

"I was just heading to that boring library by school to work on Washington's essay due next week, Jemmy. Don't feel like heading back to dorm yet, that's all," Jefferson responded politely, though with a smile that few were allowed to see, he was glad he had a friend like James.

"OK, see you later, Thomas," Madison whispered, ending the short conversation with a cough.

Jefferson nodded to him as he left the college building and began his short trek to the library. It was quite dull and ordinary on the outside, though on the inside, it was like a treasure trove of literature.

He began looking for a book, and was delighted to see a book called '101 ways to cook Mac and Cheese.' He picked it up and checked it out at the desk. Finally, he sat on a very fragile and old looking chair by a table near the front of the large room, by the door.

He was so absorbed in the book that he almost missed the little gremlin he despised so much rush through the doors. The short nuisance didn't even acknowledge that his very fabulous rival was right there, he just flew to the back of the room.

Thomas was astounded; he had never seen that man, a man who always seemed filled to the brim with rage and confidence, look so vulnerable and afraid.

Jefferson saw him go through a short gap in between two gigantic bookshelves that Thomas didn't even realise was there.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he snuck to the back of the room and peered through a gap in the bookshelf where there was a smaller density of books, so he could see what Hamilton was doing.

Seeing your evil arch-nemesis cry is very… awkward. What were you supposed to do at a time like this?

Unsure of what to do, he stepped away from the bookshelf and squeezed through the tight gap. It looked very homely and cosy, there were blankets with a variety of colours covering the floor and cushions and even some chairs. Then, in the corner of the small hideaway, was Hamilton.

He looked so cold and vulnerable. His eyes were shut tightly and his face was covered with tears which weren't stopping any time soon.

Thomas knew what was happening, he has had many panic attacks before when in tight places, since he was claustrophobic. He approached Hamilton slowly, as to not terrify him even further.

Even after standing there for a few minutes, he still couldn't believe that someone as arrogant as the man before him could seem so weak and afraid.

"Hamilton?" pleaded Thomas. "Can you hear me?"

The man in question didn't respond. The deafening sound of thunder filled the library, making Hamilton flinch violently at the sound.

Storing away this information for later, Jefferson requested, "I'm going to count to ten. Now count along with me."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Jefferson, and after a few seconds Hamilton whispered along... in French:

" _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix,"_ the words werehardly audible with the chorus of noise that could be heard outside. That was new, he didn't know that the writer knew French, he would have to ask his twin brother, Lafayette, about it later. His breathing seemed to improve each time Thomas preformed the little trick Jemmy did on him whenever he felt claustrophobic.

After a few minutes of doing this, the man he thought he despised so much opened his tear-stained eyes.


	2. Trust

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **(749 words)**_

With a rocky breath, Hamilton opened his eyes. He definitely wasn't expecting his rival there in his hidden 'cave', and he definitely wasn't expecting him to have a look of concern upon his face.

"Jefferson?" he whispered in confusion.

Surprise crossed the mentioned man's face, and was soon replaced with one of sympathy. Of course he wouldn't want his rival to see him at his weakest moment. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" a determined gleam in his eyes, as he poked his finger at Jefferson.

Said man looked surprised at the question, thinking that Hamilton would be a lot more traumatised. Whatever just happened, it happens often.

"Well darlin', I was reading right over there when you dashed to whatever-the-hell-this-is at the speed of light, which at your height is a real accomplishment." At the unconscious nickname, a light pink tint appeared on Hamilton's cheeks, which soon disappeared as Hamilton glared at the giant in front of him for the jest at his height.

Here, Jefferson paused as his face soon filled with worry. "I've never seen you like that, you always look so cocky and proud." A sad smile than graced his features.

"I followed you here to this place and saw you having a panic attack when I gracefully came to your rescue." He ended with a polite smile on his face.

Never had he seen Jefferson smile like that to anyone before, so he was sure to cherish it, especially if it was for him and him only.

After a few moments of looking at each other, the democratic-republican asked, "Are you afraid of storms?"

Not expecting the question, he answered clumsily, "Um… no? I mean… yeah? I mean… ugh, I don't know. It's not that it scares me or anything, it just, um, brings bad memories."

' _Why did I say that!'_ he thought. _'I haven't told anyone yet, and I almost confessed to my… rival? Yeah, he's still my rival, just an unusually friendly one, that's all. Stupid Jefferson, acting all nice and comforting, the idiot.'_

Frowning, Jefferson opened his mouth to respond but on second thought closed it again as he thought it was better to avoid the subject until later, he just had a feeling that Hamilton wouldn't want him to ask about it, they only started being friendly for a few minutes, after all, he shouldn't impose, or the man would just push him away.

He didn't know why he cared so much about the prideful motormouth, but he couldn't deny that something was wrong, and if not know, then in the past. He was extremely worried for the short man in front of him. What could have made him so terrified that he had a panic attack because of it?

After a few minutes of thinking about the absurdity of the situation, he burst out laughing out of nowhere.

Hamilton glared at the giant and huffed before going, "Whaaaaaat!" as he shoved the chuckling idiot away.

Jefferson was laughing so much that he was wriggling all over the floor of the hideaway, it was a wonder that no one heard them.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just… of course it took a storm and a full-blown panic attack for us to act civilly around each other," he ended, a few chuckles escaping his lips.

Thinking about it, it was true. "Huh, guess you're right for once," Hamilton mumbled to himself, snorting at the picture in front of him.

"Well, as pleasant as this has been, I should probably go."

"Wait!" interrupted Hamilton as he grabbed Jefferson's wrist. "Please don't leave me alone with the storm!" he explained, an adorably cute pout on his fa- ' _wait what?'_

"Umm, sure." Jefferson articulately responded

Hey! Don't blame him, he was too busy trying to ignore his previous thoughts.

Thomas huffed with mock-annoyance and sat back down, sitting quite snuggly with Hamilton, and if the immigrant realised so, he sure didn't say anything about it.

Hamilton chuckled at his expression and saw the cook book that Thomas had unconsciously brought to the little hide-away when he was following him. The little shrimp of a human being grinned and asked the man sitting slightly too close _– yet not close enough ;) –_ about it.

Simultaneously, the giant asked him about what he had been reading lately.

So that is how Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton ended up discussing if the founding fathers of America enjoyed macaroni and cheese (the answer is, and always will be, yes!).


	3. Planning

_**Chapter 3:**_ _ **(1319 words)**_

They talked for a couple of hours before Jefferson had to go back to the dorms. Before leaving though, he politely asked if Alex would be alright. The majority of the storm had passed, and there was only light rain at the moment.

After separating, Alex decided to head back to his own dorm room, thinking about his mysteriously kind rival.

Upon entering his dorm room, 1776, he found John in the kitchen, doodling turtles on napkins. This was quite rare, as he usually spent the day with Lafayette and Mulligan, his two boyfriends. The high levels of PDA usually resulted in another reason for Alex to stay at home or in the library working on an essay.

When John saw Alex seconds later, he asked, "Hey! Where have you been?"

"Um, library?" he responded unsurely.

"Don't respond with questions!" John accused playfully whilst jumping up from his position on the kitchen stool to point his finger at Alex.

"Fine, fine. I was at the library but I was talking with people there so I wasn't doing much reading. You know how I can get carried away sometimes!" he answered. He didn't want to lie to his best friend, but he'd never hear the end of it if John found out about who he'd been talking to.

"I sure do, Alex! C'mon, help me cook, you know how much I suck at it."

"Yeah, OK," he said quietly.

John suddenly stopped strolling to the fridge with his foot in mid-air to slowly turn around with a confused look on his face. "Alex? What's up? You never talk with such a short amount of words."

"I've just got a lot on my mind is all. Nothing to worry about" he assured his closest friend as he made his way to the oven.

Still thinking that it was quite suspicious, he cautiously replied, "If you're sure, Alex."

"I am!" he teasingly shouted with confidence.

The only things he knew how to make were some Caribbean dishes, though he took care to mention to John that he saw how to make this dish on a cooking show.

Jefferson was confused. Did he actually enjoy his time with Hamilton?

He was surprisingly having a great, if a little bit awkward, time with his rival. Then Jemmy called to make sure if he was OK, and he began to make his way back to his and James' dorm room, 1789.

Before he even reached the door, his best friend burst out of the apartment and engulfed the man in a hug.

Hurrying inside, Madison started questioning his friend about where he had been and generally fussing over him like a mother.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhh, France?"

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Nah, I was just messing with y'all. I was at the library like I told you. Hamilton was there and, get this, we talked civilly about books!" he admitted with a dazed smile on his surprisingly very happy face.

"Wait, Hamilton? We're talking about the same guy here, right?" he asked, not missing the joyful expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah, we were… reading. And talking. He's actually really nice and smart when he's not trying to rip you apart with his words," he told his friend with an embarrassed smile.

"Uhh…" Madison mumbled with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Well… bye!" Jefferson shouted from the door as he left to get takeout for them both, trying to avoid the talk his friend was about to have with him.

He didn't know if he should tell someone about his sudden interest in his rival. Probably Lafayette, he wouldn't tell his friend, and he could still help with the situation.

Following his unusual conversation with his best friend, Madison was wondering if he should tell Hamilton's friends about Jefferson's interest with their opinionated friend. They could all plan for the two oblivious idiots to get together. He wasn't particularly fond of the boisterous writer, but he had no problems with him, and if it meant for Thomas to be happy like that, it was definitely worth it and he hoped that Hamilton's friends thought the same way.

Since he didn't have 'John Laurens' as a contact on his phone, he made his way to dorm room 1776. He knew that Thomas would take his sweet time since he wanted to avoid the conversation they were having.

When he arrived at the correct dorm room, he knocked on the door and prayed that it would be Laurens who opened the door.

To his dismay, Hamilton opened the door without the usual rage, a smile on his face.

' _The same one that was on Thomas' face!'_ he realised excitedly.

"Hey Madison," he greeted kindly.

"Um, hi?" Madison responded with surprise. "Uhh… is Laurens in there? I need to speak with him."

With a relieved smile that he wasn't here to talk to him about Jefferson, Hamilton responded, "Sure, I'll go get him."

After a few moments, John skipped curiously to the door where he was still standing at. "Soooooo, what's up?"

Quickly, he replied, "Do you mind if we talk somewhere away from Hamilton?"

"Wait, it's about Alex?" he questioned worryingly.

Madison nodded and eventually, he responded, "That's fine by me."

The two walked to a small coffee shop nearby the dorms. "So, what did you want to talk about? Is something wrong with Alex?" John impatiently questioned quietly so no one overheard, even though it wasn't crowded.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's actually good news." John visibly relaxed at this. "It's about Thomas."

"Jefferson?" John asked with surprise. "Why are you talking to me about this?"

Madison leaned across the table and whispered quickly in the other man's ear, "I'm talking to you because I believe that my dear friend has quite a crush on Hamilton."

The expression of the man in front of him after that was incredible. It was a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and a hint of understanding at the end.

"Huh," John responded.

"What?" he whisper-shouted across the table.

"I knew there was a reason for him acting so different today. Well, Alex said that he went to the library and talked to the people there."

After a few seconds of thought, Madison replied, "He must have been talking to Thomas then. He said that he saw your friend and went to talk to him."

"Wow, I wonder what made them change their mind."

"Thomas didn't mention that, the sneaky- "

"Don't swear! They don't let you in here. I remember Alex arguing with this homophobic idiot and he swore a whole lot and ended up getting kicked out. What are we going to do about your pompous friend's crush then, anyway?" inquires John with curiosity.

"Well, I was hoping that we would try to get them together." John was grinning slyly at this. "I don't know how yet though." John looked thoughtful for a moment until he suddenly snapped his fingers and looked at Madison.

"I think that we should only tell the Schuylers, they'll figure it out in seconds flat, what with Angelica's smarts, Peggy's sneakiness and Eliza's observational skills. Let's not tell the others though, in case it's only a small crush that lasts a day, even though I really doubt it." The sly grin made a reappearance. "Let's just spy on our respective best friend and try to figure out the best way to go around this."

"OK, good plan. Though let's not take too long in telling the others. Those two are so obvious that they'll figure it out soon."

"That's a good idea. To be honest, Jefferson will probably tell Laf., so that makes six of us. OK, here's my phone number, text if something happens with Jefferson." He passed a napkin with his digits across the table to Madison.

They separated and made their way back to their dorms, content in their plan of action.


	4. Schuyler Sisters

_**Chapter 4:**_ _ **(874 words)**_

John Laurens cared about his friends.

They were his true family, the family he chose. Every person he was close to, including Madison and Jefferson, even though he wasn't really close with them, mattered to him.

However, he put Alex before all others, they were the closest of friends after all.

So, when John learned that a certain Thomas Jefferson could possibly make his best friend happy, he agreed to help James bring them together.

After separating with James, he turned on his phone.

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory:**_ **im going to the schuylers**

 **-** _ **Wehavetowin:**_ **ok good luck**

He then went to Eliza, the middle Schuyler Sister's contact number.

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory:**_ **hey liza im coming over**

 **-** _ **theresalakeiknow:**_ **that's fine john were all here**

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory:**_ **brt**

This was a rare day. Usually, at least one of the sisters were out. Eliza would be at the library or at the nearby orphanage, or sometimes she would be out on dates with Maria Lewis, her girlfriend and a sweet girl with a troubled past. Or Peggy would be out at bars drinking with the revolutionary gang. Or Angelica would be out at the library learning as much as she can, or out with John Church, a boring man that Angie was dating.

The Schuyler Sisters were lucky to have a three-person dorm room. Their dad was a politician after all, he was rich, so it made sense in a way.

Knocking on their door, 1780, he was thinking of the best way to tell the sisters. He could just blurt it out, or he could ease into it.

Interrupting his thoughts, the door opened to reveal Eliza. "John! Come in! Peggy and Angie are in the kitchen."

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Peggy, the youngest Schuyler Sister, playing Candy Crush on her phone and Angelica, the eldest Schuyler Sister, writing an essay on her expensive laptop on the dining table.

"Hi girls," began John.

The other two sisters lifted their heads up from their respective devises to look at John.

"Oh, hey Laurens," Peggy rushed as she ducked her head back down to her phone.

Angelica let out a sigh and responded, "Good evening, John. What brings you here?"

"Well, I've come to tell you guys a secret!" All of the sister's heads turned to look at him with the utmost attention. "Only me and Madison know about it. It's about Alex if you guys were wondering."

If they weren't giving John their full attention before, they certainly were now. They all cared about the short man. They could all sense that he had a pretty bad past if all he said about it was that he came from 'far', and his loud opinions had secured him a place in all of their hearts.

"Me and Madison decided to let you in on it because to be honest, you guys will figure it out in seconds." They all looked smug at that remark.

"Go on then!" encouraged Peggy.

"So, earlier today, Alex went to the library," began John. He saw a confused look on Eliza's face which soon turned into worry and concern.

"What was wrong?" she eventually asks.

"Yo, Liz, whatcha mean?" Peggy questions.

"I volunteer as librarian there. When Alex came, he was close to crying and he was running really fast inside. He didn't even say hi!" Eliza rushed.

The same emotions crossed the faces of all of the members of the room until John responds, "I don't know what that was about. Madison only heard Jefferson's side of the story, which is likely to have some holes and lies, or at least a lack of truth."

"This involves Jefferson? Is Alex OK?" Eliza fussed.

John grins slyly and replies, "Oh, trust me, he's fine."

Angelica suddenly squealed loudly. A lightbulb could practically be seen floating above her head. "Are you saying that they like each other!?"

"Bullseye, Ang'," John pointed a finger at her as if it was a gun.

The second that particular comment left John's lips, all four of them were squealing like crazy. After a few seconds, John started again.

"Me and Madison- "

"'Madison and I', John," Angelica corrected.

"Right, ugh, sometimes you're just as bad as Alex, y'know," John complains. " _Madison and I_ decided to not do anything about it yet. Just to spy on Alex and Jefferson, see how they react in the same room, that kind of thing. Alex didn't tell me anything so let's wait until he's ready to tell us what the crying was about. Plan?"

"Good enough for me," responds Peggy as she returns to her phone.

"That's fine, John. They both go to the library so I'll keep an eye out there," Eliza replies thoughtfully as she starts to walk to the door.

"I'm in the debate club with them like you John, I can help, and anyways, they're probably adorable together," Angelica grins slyly as he mirrored her expression. She then makes her way to the fridge to cook dinner.

John then goes to the door where Eliza is waiting for him.

"See y'all!" he shouts back to them. He gives Eliza a hug and tells her to not worry about Alex and the reason that he was crying.

 **A/N: Welp, I thought that I should do one of these author note thingys in this series, since I started doing it on my Miraculous Ladybug series too.**

 **Anyways, this chapter, we had… the Schuylers, Laurens, and Madison being sneaky and plans of messing with people. Well, that was last chapter but it dives a bit deeper this chapter.**

 **And last but not least… enjoy!**


	5. Debate Club

_**Chapter 5:**_ _ **(2468 words)**_

It was late evening and Jefferson was standing in a queue at the nearest supermarket with Mac n' Cheese in one hand and his phone in the other, typing in Lafayette's number on his phone as he waited impatiently for the queue to go faster.

He figured he might as well get it over with and tell him.

He knew it was risky, as his extremely social brother was already friends with the miniscule insomniac and his friends, but he needed to have someone on his side, someone who knew about his little secret… crush, to push him to go for it, and who better than his own brother?

Finally, after three long rings, his brother responded, **"** _ **Thomas? Oh, bonjour, mon frere! Ca va?"**_

Jefferson smiled at his energetic brother. While he had always been reserved and harsh, Lafayette was a tall ball of social skills. He made friends easily, and never failed to put a smile on anyone's face.

" _ **Bonjour, Laf**_ **. I'm fine actually. Just wanted to talk."**

" **Oh, well that is good. What is it that you want to talk about** _ **, frere?"**_

" **Um… Hamilton?"**

" **You seem unsure,"** Thomas could practically hear his brother's smirk through his voice alone, **"what about** _ **mon petit lion?**_ **Is something wrong?"**

His voice was filled with concern for the little leprechaun, and he was finally starting to understand. Under all of his boisterous and confident words, his sharp wit and his rage, he was extremely fragile on the inside. His friends must know this, right? Why would he tell him, if he wouldn't even tell his own friends?

" **No, nothing is wrong. I was just talking civilly with him for once in the library earlier."**

" **And?"** The voice-smirk made a reappearance.

" **He's, uhh, different? It's complicated… I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel, heck, I don't even know what I do feel."**

He sighed as his brother went silent for a few seconds, clearly trying to give a proper response to the thoughts he had just dumped on him.

" **I think… that you have a crush on** _ **mon petit lion."**_

Thomas suddenly paled and turned red from blushing at the same, his face seemingly undecided.

" **I-I don't… know? Ugh, this is so complicated!"**

" **It's really not, you know. All you have to do is ask him out,** _ **frere.**_ **"**

" **But- "**

" **But if you're not ready, just, how you say, spend time with him,** _ **mon ami,**_ **that part is easy."**

" **But Laf! I don't know how to act around him anymore!"**

" **I'm sure you'll figure it out, anything else?**

" **Hmm… oh! He spoke in French. I didn't know he could. Did you?"**

" **Ah,** _ **oui.**_ **Not many do know, but when we first met, he must have heard my French accent because he spoke English to Herc and Laurens, but French to me. Perfect French in fact."**

" **How does he know French though. Did he tell you?"**

" **Well, I asked,** _ **mon frere.**_ **He just whispered that his mother taught him. I did not, how you say, dwell on the matter. He looked very upset. I believe something had happened with his mother so I did not ask anything more on the subject.**

" **Oh, yeah, that makes sense."**

" **I am afraid I must leave now."**

" **Hey Laf?"**

" _ **Oui?"**_

" **Please don't tell anyone."**

There was a pause, and it seemed like his brother was smiling sweetly at his vulnerable tone. **"Of course,** _ **frere. Au revoir!"**_

" **Bye, Laf. See you at debate."**

The Frenchman placed his phone in his pocket and squealed for a solid minute before opening his door to check if one of his boyfriends had heard him.

Just his luck; Laurens stood outside the door, a suspicious look on his face instead of the expected bored, annoyed and curious glare.

Intrigued, Lafayette raised his eyebrow at John's expression.

John sneaked inside the Frenchman's bedroom and carefully shut the door, making no noise. He crept close to Laf and whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He knew that he wouldn't guess correctly. No one would ever guess that Thomas Jefferson has a crush on Alexander Hamilton, right?

"Jefferson has a crush on Alex, doesn't he?"

His face looked very mush smug in comparison to Lafayette's astonished expression. His boyfriend laughed at the face.

"Guess I got that right," he chuckled.

"How… how di- "

"A certain James Madison contacted me saying that Jefferson was acting 'weird' today." His eyebrows waggled to the expression.

Lafayette sighed in relief, "Thank God! I though you could read my mind, _mon amour._ "

"I assume Jefferson didn't want anyone to know about… this?" He smirked.

"Why of course, _cher_!"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Hmm, _oui. J'ai deux_ questions."

"Fire away!"

"Thomas didn't tell anyone else, how did James figure it out by him acting different than normal?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess they're just good friends?"

"Fair enough. My second question is who else knows?"

"Oh, this I know. Okay, so James told me since I'm Alex's best friend, and we agreed to tell the Schuyler Sisters since Angelica will figure it out and she'd never keep a secret from her sisters so I went to tell them. Also, the other two are a lot more observant and sneaky than we give them credit for. Now Jefferson told you, so that makes me, you, James, Jefferson, Angie, Eliza and Peggy."

Lafayette then though of his other boyfriend.

"Should we tell Herc?"

"As much as I don't like keeping secrets, we'll tell him some other time. I'm sure he'll figure it out too, anyway."

"True, _mon amour._ And Maria?"

"I'm sure Eliza will tell her. And if not her, she'll figure it out too, they'll sound like little love sick puppies. You should have seen Alex earlier, he was… _still_ for once!"

"My, my. Looks like my brother's seduction skills are better than we thought. He was obvious as well, you could hear it in his voice."

"Laf, honey, just because your French does not mean that you are the love master, okay?"

"I guess you'll never know." John shook his head at his boyfriend's antics, when he then paused for a moment, until a vicious yet friendly smirk overtook his features.

"Hmm, you knowww…"

" _Oui…"_

"Let's totally mess with them tomorrow at debate club!"

" _Ah, magnifique_ idea, _mon cher_! Let's do it!"

Jefferson finally drew up enough courage to enter his and Jemmy's dorm. He wondered what he was going to say.

"Thomas!" Jemmy exclaimed when he shut the door. "I was wondering how long you were going to take."

"Sorry, long queue, y'know."

Jemmy was smirking, making Thomas want to open the door behind him and hide in that little cranny of Hamilton's in the librar- _'I shouldn't think of him now! Not when Jemmy's here.'_ "Oh, I know."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at his best friend, trying to portray no emotion, though he couldn't help blushing slightly, assuring Madison in his suspicions.

"What did you get?"

"Macaroni and cheese, what else?"

That made his best friend laugh, "I'm not even surprised. C'mon, I'll help today."

When his friend's back was turned, Jefferson breathed out heavily, relieved to have finished the conversation. He himself didn't understand his sudden positive feelings towards the short writer, and he definitely did not want to have this conversation at the moment.

For now, he will just enjoy his favourite food with his best friend and forget about the mysterious… where was he from?

' _Huh, that's unusual. He's never told me where he's from. He's definitely not American with that accent of his, maybe Latin American? Or somewhere from Europe?'_

Pushing away the thought, he continued to help Jemmy with the making of the best food ever, though it never fully went away.

It was the following day and debate club was just beginning. Hamilton hadn't encountered the tall pompous idiot yet today, but there was no doubt that he was going to be there at club.

When he got to the classroom where debate club is held, he immediately saw Jefferson, since he was wearing his absurdly ridiculous magenta coat.

He was about to comment when he remembered the kindness that was shown to him from his rival, and he didn't really want to insult him and mess up whatever was going on between them.

So, he didn't say a thing except when he walked past the giant, they held eye contact. Jefferson gave him a small smile which Hamilton requited back.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the eldest Schuyler Sister and Hamilton's best friend, along with Lafayette.

Last night, the ones who knew of the attractions of the two men set up a group chat for them the keep up to date on the progress of their 'relationship'.

 _ **Group Name- The Plan**_

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory:**_ **hey guys so im going 2 confront them at debate club**

 **-** _ **whatthehellisthecatch:**_ **ill help u there**

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory:**_ **good idea every1 is afraid of u**

 **-** _ **makingredcoatsredder:**_ **that is true** _ **mon ami**_

 **-** _ **Wehavetowin:**_ **ill be there**

The Jamilton- Jefferson and Hamilton's ship name- group, those who support the relationship, and who know about it, stood together and conversed quietly about the interactions of the two mentioned males.

"Did you see those smiles?" Angelica questioned Lafayette.

"Of course, _mon ami_. It is _parfait_!"

"Yes! Let's see what happens when they debate, huh?" Angelica beams.

That week, they were to debate on if the school can afford extra students joining the school. Alex was on the side of not letting in any more whereas Jefferson was on the side of letting more in.

The two were paired together by Washington, the professor in charge of the debate club. Lafayette suggested it to him, and the professor listened, he always had a lot of respect for the French transfer student.

The debates began and, of course, most debates were finished instantly as all students always stop to see the bomb that is Hamilton explode in Jefferson's face.

Jefferson went first, as per usual. He talked about how the school could definitely afford some more students since their tuitions and college funds would make up for their education. He explained all about the importance of education in any situation, and especially the future.

By the time he had finished, all other debaters were listening in for explosions from Hamilton. They all looked to him when Jefferson ends his part of the debate, expecting him to burst.

His actual response, "Huh, for once, I agree with you."

To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

There was silence in every nook and cranny, in every crevasse of the room. Most of the students had incredibly shocked expressions on their faces, for how could it be expected that the ferocious lion of the school would just bow down and not fight back.

The exceptions are the following, his friends, Angelica, Laf, John and even Madison were grinning slyly, some smirks every few seconds. He wasn't sure why, but he had a few ideas.

Surprisingly, Washington had a small smile on his worn face, as if he expected that this would happen all along.

To Alex though, the best expression of all belonged to Mr. Jefferson himself.

He looked slightly surprised for a couple of moments until he quickly changed it for looks of disgust for those watching, though he kept giving some meaningful looks to Alex as if to say, _'I'm just faking it, don't worry.'_ Why Jefferson would care about what he thinks, he'll probably never know, but he will most certainly cherish it for the moment.

Alex just grinned at the uprising that he caused. He smirked playfully at the giant with mischief, but still requited the discreet glances.

To put a stop to the extremely awkward silence, Professor Washington cleared his throat to bring attention back to him and informed the students that club was over for the day.

As people were walking back outside, he called to the crowd, "Jefferson! Hamilton! Stay behind please."

The mentioned two looked at their friends to say, _'Go without us'_ , and they walked back to the centre of the room while they waited for the professor to speak.

"I have absolutely no idea how you two have put a stop to the animosity between you, I just hope that it stays this way, understand?" he questions with a kind smile.

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"You may leave the room."

As they were walking outside, they kept looking at each other as a way of saying, _'We're not going to tell anyone about the reason.'_

When they got outside, they saw that their friends weren't there, doing as they asked.

Hamilton wanted to say something, anything, to make Jefferson to stop and to talk a bit longer. "Um, Thomas?"

Jefferson turned around to look at him. There was a smirk on his face as he said, "Since when am I Thomas, Alex?"

"Since when am I Alex, Thomas?"

"Ugh, I asked first, Hammy!"

Giving Jefferson an annoyed look, he responded, "Well, no one had ever helped me through any of that before now. I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you?"

Jefferson sighed and then gave his answer, "Your welcome, Hammy. You became Alex when I realised that you aren't an emotionless robot."

"Gee, Thomas, I'm honoured, honestly." he replied sarcastically.

Then, out of nowhere, Angelica appeared next to them, Madison, Laurens and Lafayette following quickly behind her. "Oh my, now what do we have here?" she inquired with a smirk.

Laf then ran straight to Thomas, engulfing him with a massive bear hug. He was squealing like a child at Christmas, " _C'est trés adorable, c'est trés mignon_!"

"God, Laf, honey, calm down!" Laurens said behind the scene.

"Ugh, fine, fine," Laf mumbles as he steps away from the frenemies.

"So, what's going on with you two, hmm?" Angelica encourages.

"Umm, not sure what there is to say, this is pretty much it Ang'," Hamilton replies.

"Wow, articulate as ever Alex," Jefferson mumbles amusedly.

Angelica's eyebrow lifted, "You two have been friendly for a day and you're already at it with the nicknames?"

"Yup," they respond at the same time, both popping the 'p' at the end, Alex using his hands as a gun to point it at the young woman in front of them, who seemed to be thinking that the scene looked very suspicious indeed.

Laurens chuckled and ruffled his best friend's hair, making it stick up, resulting in Jefferson laughing so hard that he had to lean on the wall to support himself.

"We best be on our way. Come Alexander," commanded Angelica.

He nodded and turned to Thomas, "Umm bye," he mumbled and walked back to dorm with John.

 **A/N: This was honestly the first thing I ever wrote for fanfictioning, and for fun. I just had this big idea of Hamilton and Jefferson being secret friends after a storm and then the scene at debate happening, though I changed some things, like how some others know about it.**

 **I hope you liked it, this was one of my favourite chapters to write, so I really hope you like it. By the way, listening to the soundtrack of Brother Bear just makes me cry, but is still great inspiration for writing! ;)**

 **Anyways, thank you and enjoy!**


	6. Sharing of the Past

_**Chapter 6:**_ _ **(3992 words)**_

 _ **Group Name- The Plan**_

 **-** _ **whatthehellisthecatch**_ **: omg that was soooooo cute**

 **-** _ **theresalakeiknow:**_ **what happened ang**

 **-** _ **makingredcoatsredder:**_ **we may have gotten to see my** _ **frere**_ **talking to alex**

 _ **-andpeggy:**_ **aw man i missed that?!**

 **-** _ **Wehavetowin:**_ **yeah sorry it was really awesome though**

 **-** _ **theresalakeiknow:**_ **ang u didnt scare them did u**

 **-** _ **whatthehellisthecatch**_ **: liza its me of course I did**

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory**_ **: hey guys**

 **-** _ **Imaynotlivetoseeourglory**_ **: i think i should tell alex about him crying**

 **-** _ **theresalakeiknow:**_ **oh please dont hurt his feelings**

 **-** _ **whatthehellisthecatch:**_ **i have to agree with liza**

 **-** _ **Wehavetowin:**_ **i say go for it just b careful**

John turned off his phone when they got back to dorm. He began sketching, while Alex went into his room, most likely to write a poem praising the amazing qualities Washington has as a professor.

He walked to the sofa, and fell down, resulting in his sketching pencil landing on the sofa, the spot next to him.

He picked it up and began sketching unconsciously, thinking about the events that were likely to commence later on in the day.

He had just seen the two males in action, acting like they were friends for years, who had inside jokes and a close bond. He didn't understand, couldn't understand how they so suddenly went from despising each other with a fury to… that.

John figured it had something to do with what happened in the library.

He looked down at his drawing to realise that he had drawn the two, talking happily next to each other. Alex had his hair tied up and had his arms waving about while talking as Jefferson was listening, a smirk gracing his features. They looked so happy to be next to each other.

And that was when John realised that Jefferson really could make his best friend, his closest friend, happy.

Putting the sketchbook down on the kitchen counter, he went and sat down on his bed, seeing Alex finishing off some essay or another.

"Alex, we have to talk," John announces when Alex finishes writing and puts his laptop aside to listen to him.

Worryingly, Alex starting tapping his fingers on his bed, which was on the other side of the room from John's. He nodded to show that he was listening.

"Eliza saw you in the library yesterday, she said that… you were crying. What's wrong?" John questioned gently, trying to follow James' advice.

Suddenly, his friend's eyes widened in surprise and fear of people discovering his past. He didn't want nor need any pity.

"N-nothing!" he stumbled over his words in fear.

"You know you can tell me anything Alex, you're the closest friend I've got."

"You're mine too," he smiled, still shivering from worry. "I- It's about my past, John."

Laurens gasped silently, Alex almost never called him John, and whenever he did, he was being completely serious. His expression was grim, and John walked across the room and sat down next to his friend. He reached out his hand to rub his friend's back as a way to comfort him.

"You don't have to tell me a thing, Alex. I understand, y'know. I don't tell y'all about my father." At that point, he shivered himself.

For a second, all was silent. Then Alex whimpered loudly and flung himself at his best friend, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks John! I'll tell you someday," he promised. Alex pulled out of his hug and smiled brightly at Laurens, feeling so lucky that he had a friend like him in his life.

Then after the little cry-fest, the two young men went to their respective beds and slept, well, John slept. Alex never sleeps.

The following morning was a Saturday and Alex had no lectures that day, so he took a brisk walk to the antique library.

He couldn't keep it in any longer, he decided that he had to tell someone about his past. For once, he thought about who to tell before just jumping in and telling someone without a second thought.

His best bet is probably Thomas. He already knew about his PTSD and of his fear of storms and large bodies of water.

He greeted Eliza, who was volunteering that day, and snuck into his little hidden corner, working on his essay on the U.S. Constitution. He was really in his work, and everyone who has ever heard about him knows that once he's into it, there's no getting out. He didn't even realise that the man he was looking for had squeezed through the gap in the bookshelves.

"Hey, Hammy," Jefferson grinned at the stupid nickname and how they were friends now.

"Ugh, hello Thomas," Hamilton responded with a slight smirk.

"Eliza said that you were here- "

"Woah! Woah! Woah, slow down, mister! Eliza knows about my secret lair?" Alex whined, loudly.

"Well, duh shrimp. You're not exactly sneaky y'know!" He responded playfully.

Alex cheekily glared at him, "Drat, my cover is ruined!" he declared as if he was a villainous cartoon character.

Jefferson's laugh was… nice. It gave Alex a strange feeling in his chest. He ignored it for now, there were more important things to discuss at the moment.

"Um… Thomas? Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Already are, darlin'."

"I meant in private."

"We already are, darlin'!"

"Ugh, just sit down here. It's important. Please?"

Alex looked really nervous for some reason. So, he decided to do what he said. "Oh, sure."

If he realised that the small immigrant was blushing at the unconscious nickname, he certainly didn't show it.

"Uh, how do I say this? Um… I want to tell you my past," he rushed the last part out in one breath.

Jefferson looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe that the day had actually come.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Jefferson questioned, sincerity seeping through.

"I-yeah, I-I do."

"Um, take it away, I guess. Just know that if you ever want to stop, at any time, you can."

Alex smiled up at him, a large toothy grin at the kindness and freedom that his rival-turned-friend was presenting him with.

Jefferson was frozen in place, Alex had never smiled like that at anybody, never mind him. He was smiling that kind of grin that puffed out your cheeks and made your eyes look closed…

And he looked adorable-

Wait- what!?

Okay, let's go away from that thought!

' _Jefferson looked really funny and cute like that- Whaaaaaat direction are my thoughts going in?'_ Alex thought.

The man in front of him looked like he was stuck in place, but in a good way? He wasn't sure.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Thank you for your concern, I might use that rain check half-way through, let's see," he whispered to his new-found friend.

"Take it away," Jefferson whispered back, giving the most supportive smile he could muster.

"Well, I was born on an island named Nevis. It's an island in the Caribbean if you didn't know." Thomas nodded along to that. "They mostly speak French there but mama taught me English, and Spanish too."

Jefferson nodded there as well, honestly impressed that the annoying gremlin that he used to fight was trilingual. That must have been how he knew French when he spoke to him during his panic attack, and he responded because French was his first language.

"My father was from a line of Scottish kings, but I don't care."

He could see Jefferson glaring at him playfully. "He went to the Caribbean one day and had an affair with my mother. My mother… "

The first tear made its way down Alex's cheek.

"My mother was what most people would call a whore. She was very poor, and worked as a maid, cleaning houses of the rich, but it wasn't enough so she had to sell herself to others."

Thomas couldn't believe the kind of family that the incredible yet troubled young man in front of him had, it was so terrible. He had a horrible throw of the dice, and he wasn't even born yet.

"They had an affair, they had me and my brother. We lived an… okay life. We were extremely poor, even with my father's salary helping out. I starved most days."

Thomas' head tilted up to look at him.

"Is that why you don't eat much?"

His eyes widened in surprise at his observation skills.

"Um, yeah. I didn't realise that you noticed."

He turned bright red, Jefferson noting that down to think about later on.

"Anyways, I was always the smartest at school, and I was always beaten up by bullies for being a 'nerd'. I learnt self-defence from those when I was still in primary school. It was a very bad one, most of us had to sit on the floor but I was always the one with no equipment, no lunch, yet I was always the smartest."

He gave Jefferson a smug, proud smirk and Jefferson groaned in jealousy.

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Oh, yes I do!"

He smiled, happy for the first time since he had started telling his story. Jefferson rolled his eyes, but gestured for him to continue.

"I went to the library whenever I could. It was dirty and could be mistaken for abandoned, and smelt like dead fish and salt from being right at the edge of town, but I loved it anyway. I went there because my dad beat up my mother."

He looked incredibly sad about it, and the more he thought about it, the more he realised that he over-estimated the royal guy and under-estimated the poor girl.

Then what Alex had said just kicked in.

His father beat up his mother.

No family should ever have to go through that.

He crawled over to where Alex was sitting and wrapped him up in his arms, protecting him from the world.

And the other didn't pull away.

The tears had started falling at an alarming pace by then.

He was seriously troubled with his memories of his childhood. Saying it all out loud brought back stronger memories of the beatings.

Then suddenly, there was a pair of arms around him, and for some reason, he didn't feel so lonely anymore, yet the tears kept on coming.

Slowly, quietly, just whispering for the two to hear, he continued his story, "They didn't know that I knew about the beatings. Mama never told me because she didn't want me to worry and my father didn't tell me because he knew that I would stand up for her and while he wouldn't mind hitting me, it was her who he really wanted to… punish."

Jefferson couldn't believe it, here was Alex, talking about how his father wouldn't have minded to hit him with a totally emotionless voice. He hoped that he was alright.

Oh, who was he kidding? Alex obviously wasn't alright. He has to relive all of these daunting memories just to tell someone. And that someone was him.

"The library had old boring political books, as the librarian had told me, but I thought that they were amazing. I told myself, right there and then, that I would become a lawyer, not just to free me and mama from my father, but to free others from having the same life that I had too."

"Wow, that was very selfless of you, Alex, and still is." Jefferson complimented.

Alex sniffed. The tears were finally coming to an end. "Thanks, Thomas. It means a lot."

"You can continue, sorry, just thought that you needed that."

"Yeah, thanks. When I was ten, I finally drew enough courage to stand up for me and my mama. He… hit me. A lot. I, uhh… still have the bruises and marks from being lashed with a belt down my back. But I got through it. My mama helped patch me up, having lots of experience herself."

Jefferson had started to rub Alex's back as a way to comfort him, but was very gentle to make sure that he didn't hurt the apparent bruises and marks down his back, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"The next morning, papa wasn't there anymore. He had just left that night, never to be seen again. My father, who had the money to help us, who had the phone to give us, who had the help to provide us, just walked away."

Alex was shaking like crazy. Whether it was fear or fury, Jefferson didn't know.

What he did know that at this moment, he was the only thing grounding Alex. The hand rubbing his back went faster.

"My brother, who was older than me, James, he was called, also left, taking money and necessities along with him, which left just me and my mother. When I was eleven, we both got ill, I can't remember what with but I'm pretty sure it's pneumonia. I still have a small case of it today, though knowing me, you'll know that I just ignore it."

He chuckled dryly, holding on tightly to Jefferson's body.

"When I was twelve, my mother died. Mama died…"

The tears started falling again.

"Um, we didn't have enough money for a doctor, or even some basic pain killers. We just laid down on the floor, our bed was on the floor by the way, and we just waited until we died. She went quick. I… didn't go at all. As I'm sure you can tell."

The tears were still running down his face, not slowing down.

"I still think it was my fault."

Jefferson looked shocked at that to say the least.

"How could you have possibly killed your mother, you loved her?"

"I was ill first. I had the illness, and she tried to take care of me and caught it too. She got it from me. Since she was a prostitute and since she worked all of the other days scrubbing down big houses for tourists, the illness took her quick, she was sickly."

He was still crying, though the tears seem to be slowing down slightly.

"I was stronger, I was younger and better at self-defence and I didn't have to do half the things she did. I honestly owe my life to that woman. I love her so much, and she died before my eyes, she died because of me."

He sniffed some more, but the shock of having to live through that again was finally passing, it seemed.

"I just can't die, y'know that." He chuckled dryly once more, "You'll see later on. Anyway, I went to live with a distant cousin. He ran a business which I helped with, I ran a trading centre at fourteen, that's what happens when you live the kind of life that I live, huh?"

"At least you're here with me, right?" he responded suavely.

He was actually incredibly nervous for Hamilton's response and he had no idea why.

Luckily for him, Hamilton just smiled sweetly and squeezed harder in his hug instead of answering.

"My cousin committed suicide, one day, everything is fine, and the next day, I find him with a gunshot wound in his chest. It must have been the added stress of running the business and taking in a younger relative that he couldn't take it anymore."

Jefferson just kept on rubbing his back.

"When I found him, I just wrote a note and ran. There was this kind lady at the end of the street near the library that let me stay with her. Unluckily for me, she was single and changed the guy she was dating every other week. There was this one specific guy that she dated who beat me up all of the time. Whenever he saw me. She didn't do anything, she just stayed out of the way."

Jefferson bristled. He was furious. How could that woman do something like that to Alex!?

"I don't blame her though, I saw bruises on her arms and back. I assumed that she was going through the same thing that my mom went through. Falling in love and it turns out that the guy you're dating is an abusive boyfriend."

Jefferson's anger subsided when he heard that side of the story, but then it just grew again, his anger directed at the man more than the woman now

Alex must have felt him because he added, "Don't worry, something happens."

"What?" he asks curiously.

The tiny leprechaun in front of him sighed. "Okay, um, when I was seventeen, a huge hurricane hit my town."

The emotionless façade took over his face when he said this, his eyes filling with tears, though not as much as before.

"It was massive, and it wiped out the whole town. The abusive man who hit me and Daniella, the woman, was walking outside, talking to the neighbours. When the hurricane hit, I saw a stray tree flick into his face, he wasn't dead yet though. As much as I hate him, I don't actually want to see him die."

The way he talked about this without emotion shown on his face scared Jefferson. He noticed the use of the word 'yet' and realised that Alex must have been one of the only survivors of his town.

"That's why you're afraid of storms and water, right?"

"You got it. The house collapsed with me inside. It trapped me under a beam and the room was filling up with water, though luckily, it was filling slowly. It was very dark, it happened around mid-afternoon but the hurricane consisted of dark clouds anyway, so I couldn't see anything, but I felt the water rising up my body, like a ticking time bomb."

Jefferson shivered, hoping that it was small enough for Alex to not notice but alas, not everything goes to plan. "I have no idea what that must have been like but that must have been terrifying."

"God, it was. Later in the evening, I was able to free myself from the heavy beam before I drowned and I went outside."

Thomas' gave a worried expression, and Alex was sure to reassure him, "There was only light rain by then, don't worry!" Thomas looked a lot more calmed at that. He sighed at the memories, clear as if it happened the previous day. "It was beautiful, y'know."

At Jefferson's confused stare, he continued, "Not the destruction, idiot. The sky. I was right in the middle of it, the eye of the hurricane."

There was silence between the two, until Jefferson spoke. "What was it like?" he whispered.

Alex breathed in and sang slightly to a tune, "In the eye of the hurricane, there is quiet, for just a moment, a yellow sky."

"What was that tune from," questioned Thomas.

"Nowhere," Alex responded, "I made it myself."

Jefferson looked at him in awe, and slight concern. He made an entire song probably, just based off of the bloody hurricane that almost killed him. He must have been really lonely, or really traumatised.

"Daniella and her boyfriend died, along with literally everyone else. I was the only one who survived."

Jefferson was shocked, and very worried for his new-found friend.

Seeing everyone around you die and literally being the last one left must be very… changing for someone. Alex must have been changed by the events.

"It was, um… chaotic is the best word I can think of to describe it. It was still dark, and since all of the lights were destroyed, you could hardly see anything. I could only see random stacks of rubble in the light of the moon. I tried to sleep but… I just couldn't. The events of the day were repeating in my mind and wouldn't stop."

"What happened in the morning?"

Alex grimaced, "I must have fallen asleep at some point because I remember waking up to a cloudless sky. I then looked around…"

Alex shivered, and it didn't seem like it was from the cold. Jefferson looked concerned, "Alex?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, guess I zoned out."

Jefferson rolled his eyes fondly, but his eyes suddenly turned dark at the thought of what he was thinking about.

"I… I saw b-bodies, dead bodies e-everywhere… There was puddles of blood, scraps of muscle, crushed bones all along the ground." He loosened his hold on Thomas and pulled back, and his head turned up to look him in the eye.

His eyes, they were brown, a dark chocolatey kind of brown that made a person feel special when looked at. It was usually a comforting brown, that felt intelligent and alive, as if they knew the secrets to the world. But this time? They looked… dead.

Emotionless.

"I-I couldn't feel anything, it was like… I had no f-feelings, or emotions, a-at all. I felt like a r-rock, Thomas. Like… l-like a monster, an oddity. Like I wasn't meant to b-be born, as the bastard, as the wh-whore's son, and th-this was the world's way of punishing me. I contemplated suicide for a few days, to not suffer any longer from looking at the wasteland that was my town, y'know."

Thomas' jaw dropped at the words that came out of Alex's li- ' _Can't think about that now! Let's pay attention to Alex, Thomas!"_

"Alex? Hammy?"

Alex smiled at the nickname as he held tight on to Thomas once more, shoving his face into his new friend's neck, trying to feel safe and protected from his past.

Thomas smiled himself, happy to see that Alex wasn't so shaken that he ran away or had a panic attack. But he found himself quickly frowning again.

"You don't actually think that, do you?"

Alex sighed, and responded, "I… I did. But then I realised that, I probably was delusional at the time. I was just in a bad spot. I would go through that a million times if it meant I got to go to the U.S. and to university, and to meet you… um, you _all._ Yeah, you all…"

Thomas grinned warmly at that, even though Alex couldn't see him.

"A bunch of search and rescue parties were sent, mostly by the U.S. and Mexico, and they found me two days later, asleep on the ground that was covered in damaged goods, from glass shards to wooden splinters. I had a broken leg and some broken ribs, but I didn't even realise when I first got out of the rubble that was the house."

Jefferson stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the concentration and thought process of the man in his arms. He couldn't see his face but he assumed that it would either be pained, mournful or matching his emotionless voice.

"When I was in the hospital, I wrote several poems of the hurricane, and wrote a first-person account of what happened. Professor Washington saw it and the poems and gave me a scholarship of my choosing, and I obviously chose Poli-Sci, Law and Financials."

"You still hadn't forgotten your idea all those years ago?"

"No, I don't want anyone to go through what I did."

As he spoke these words, he crawled out of the embrace to look Jefferson in the eye as he said that sentence.

In those eyes, those deep brown chocolate, gorgeous eyes that Jefferson thought was absolutely beautiful, he saw pain, and age, experience and intelligence that came with tragedy that he had never noticed before, though it was always there.

"As much as I don't want you to go through that at all, I'm glad I got to meet you at the end of it."

Alex smiled a big sweet smile, and the two hugged for what seemed like forever until they both got up before Eliza checked on them.

They walked back to dorm together, since they lived in the same block, and if they held hands the whole time, they weren't going to tell anyone.

 **A/N: WOOOOOO! Extra huge chapter for you all today! You better be proud of me. It's hard to pump these things out.**

 **In this chapter, a whole lot of stuff happens, though at the same time, not much happened. We had a sweet platonic Lams moment, and then we had a whole ton of Jamilton fluff, with a lot of hurt/comfort in there too.**

 **Hamilton tells Jefferson about his past, I don't really know how to reveal it to his other friends though. I don't want to just repeat the whole story, but then how do I do it? If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me, and I'll credit you at the end, in one of these author's note thingys.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the huge chapters! It won't last… Enjoy! (;D)**


	7. The First Realisation

_**Chapter 7:**_ _ **(1753 words)**_

When Alex got to his dorm it was already dark, and Laurens was snoring softly on the sofa, a pencil in one hand and an open sketchbook in the other.

It was quite a funny sight, and Alex reached in his pocket and took out his old and battered phone. Laurens, Herc and Lafayette bought it for him when he first arrived in the United States of America; he saw it as a symbol of his coming to civilization and leaving the poverty in the Caribbean, though he wouldn't say that he didn't miss the warm weather.

He took a photograph of Laurens in his hilarious position, and decided to keep it and show the others, it was a moment worth sharing.

He dragged himself to his bed, the covers still ruffled from his non-sleep last night after his and John's talk from earlier.

The second he fell onto his bed, he barely had enough awareness of his surroundings to kick off his shoes until he fell unconscious. Perhaps it was because of how emotionally exhausted he was at telling Thomas his past or maybe it was the comfort of knowing that he wasn't the only one that knew, but for once, he had no nightmares the entire night.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

He grungily forced himself out of his bed to see that it was half four in the morning, which meant that he had slept seven hours that night, for the first time in weeks.

That morning was a Sunday, and he had two classes that day, one at 9:00AM and one at 2:00PM. _'Thomas had the 2:00PM lecture too!'_ his brain suddenly shouted at him. For unknown reasons, his face started burning up at the memory of being in Thomas' arms.

Luckily, it was still dark, and Laurens was still asleep in his bed, he must have woken up and realised that he was still on the sofa.

He chuckled quietly at the memory of the sight.

Knowing that there was no point in trying to fall back asleep, he got dressed and got ready for the day. He then walked to the coffee shop that was near the school, needing to pay attention to his lectures later on in the day.

It was a 24-hour coffee shop, it looked old, like an antiques museum. Its style was similar to the library, which was next to it. It was perfect for Alex, since it was open 24/7 and had perfectly cheap black coffee with extra caffeine, his favourite drink.

As he walked in, he saw the very person he was thinking of before.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

When Jefferson came back from his little 'chat' with Alex, he knew he was done for. He just left without a very good excuse and now he was coming back with his expensive new shirt covered in tears.

"Thomas? Is that…?" Madison questioned him, eyes wide. He was looking at his shirt and the tear marks.

Jefferson just looked at his best friend and raised an eyebrow, keeping his face neutral, "Yes?"

James narrowed his eyes at the chillax attitude that Jefferson was trying to portray, "Don't try and trick me, Thomas. What happened?"

Madison was hoping that it had something to do with the immigrant writer, if so, he could tell the others about his findings. Could they finally be making some progress? It was about time.

Thomas rolled his eyes and huffed uncomfortably, "Alex wanted to talk to me, and I did, that's all."

James looked at him suspiciously, "Oh? And what did you talk about?"

"That's none of your concern, it's Alex' secret to tell, not mine," he told him quickly.

Madison nodded to show that he understood, "Hamilton telling you secrets already, Thomas? How long has it been? Two, three days?"

Thomas rolled his eyes once more, "We're just… friends. That's it."

James raised an eyebrow at the rather upset answer, "And… would you like it to, oh, I don't know, be more than that?"

Jefferson's eyebrows raised faster than Madison thought possible and his cheeks even had the nerve to redden at the thought of being… _more_ than friends with Alex. The thought of kissing him, holding him, making sure that he was okay. Being with him all day long and no one questioning it. He realised then and there that he 'liked' Alex a whole lot more than he previously thought. God, what had he gotten himself into?

"Thomas?" James' question cut through his thoughts like a butter knife, but it was the smirk on his face that brought him to pay attention.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jemmy. I couldn't possibly _like_ him! It's-it's… impossible! I don't like him that way and I don't know where you thought of such an absurd idea!" Thomas' usually calm personality hiding away under his fear of being teased about it.

"Thomas, it's okay. I already know, y'know," his smirk widened.

Jefferson's eyes widened at that information, "But, but how?"

"Well, for one, it's kind of obvious, Thomas. Sorry, but you aren't exactly good at hiding it." Jefferson huffed at his friend. "Also, Hamilton's friends have figured it out too."

Thomas paled, "D-do you th-think-"

"Thomas, no, I don't. I told them not to tell Hamilton, and I don't think that they'll get involved, so don't worry."

Jefferson breathed out slowly, "Are… are you sure?"

James nodded calmly, "I am. You should be happy, they're giving you there blessing, in a way."

"In what world is hating me with a passion and then ignoring me a way of giving me their blessing to date their friend, a friend who they are all extremely protective of, may I remind you?" he questioned his friend with narrowed eyes.

Madison could see how much fear there was, if not because of how long they've known each other, then from Thomas being so overwhelmed with emotion that his walls were breaking down. He never thought that the short man could do this to his closest friend, "They didn't ignore you on Friday, did they? They were trying to see you how Hamilton does, who, according to them, doesn't exactly hate you anymore."

Thomas' eyes filled with more hope than James ever thought he would see in his friend's eyes, "Really?!" He practically jumped in the air in eagerness, making his friend chuckle.

"Thomas, I promise you, I can see it myself. Even if I didn't believe Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, and the Schuylers about how Hamilton feels towards you, your shirt is physical proof of the fact that he trusts and likes you," he ended with a comforting smile.

At that, Thomas looked down once more to see the soaked shirt, "There really was rather a lot of crying. I'm going to trust you on this one Jemmy, but if you're wrong…" He didn't finish the threat, knowing that the imagination was a million times stronger than any known threat. Madison just smiled though.

"Please do, I'm getting really bored seeing the two of you dance around each other like shy lunatics, if such a thing existed," Madison rolled his eyes while Thomas blushed once more.

' _He must really like Hamilton, I don't think I've ever seen him blush, ever! And now he's done it at least twice, maybe even more than that!'_ James thought, happy that his friend finally fell hard for someone. Maybe then he'll finally feel love and happiness.

"Maybe you should get some rest? Hamilton might call you again tomorrow to ruin a perfectly good shirt," Madison suggested with amusement clear in his voice.

Thomas rolled his eyes but nodded at his friend and went to sleep, wondering what would actually happen the next day.

Maybe he really would see the man that was consuming his thoughts the next day. If so, what would be do? How would he react now that he knew about his… _very_ strong attraction towards him? Thomas hoped that he wouldn't give it away too badly, though he wouldn't mind if the boisterous writer saw it and requited the feelings that Jefferson felt towards him.

He sighed in his sleep, excited for the following day.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

He woke up early, wondering if he _would_ see the man he couldn't get out of his head that day, he sure hoped so.

He hadn't realised how addicted he was to being around Alex, how did going to the library after school because he was bored turn into… _this_?

Jefferson didn't think that anyone could answer _that_ question.

He checked the alarm clock and saw that it was four in the morning, _'That early? Really? I think being around Alex for so long has made me turn into an insomniac!'_

Thomas chuckled silently, not wanting to wake up James, who was in the other room next to his. The skies were still dark, as expected since it was so early. He could hardly see outside, it was that black outside, he could just see the outline of light coming from the moon, which had decided to hide behind a group of clouds that night.

The Virginian went to the living room and checked what classes he had that day. _'Just the 2:00PM one. Wait… Alex is in that one!'_ His checks burned bright red and he suddenly wished that his blushes were as sophisticated as he was, but alas, you can't have everything, though one thing that Thomas did have was a class later on with _Alex_!

He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and packed his bag for the day.

Looking at the kitchen, and the lonely little dining table he and James managed to fit into the dorm, Jefferson decided to go out to eat that morning.

He stopped and thought for a moment about where to go and finally decided on the little antique-looking coffee shop next to the library where most of the time he spent time with Alex took place.

He had never been there but he couldn't be bothered to look for another place to eat an incredibly early breakfast.

Jefferson grabbed a post-it note and a pen, wrote a note to Madison explaining where he was, and walked to the coffee shop down the street, excited about later.

He sat down at the counter and waited for the woman around his age that was working there to ask what he wanted to order. What he wasn't expecting though, was for the very person he was thinking of to walk through the door.

 **A/N: Hah! I love cliff-hangers way too much for it to be healthy. Oh well, good job I don't care!**

 **This chapter was mainly filler, but it has a Jefferson realising just how deep he is and an oblivious Alex wondering just why he blushed when being excited to see Jefferson later on.** _ **I wonder why that happened?!**_

 **But anyways, enough of me rambling, please feel free to leave me a review. It's just the start of the school year and I'm already doing way too much revising, so I kind of need a break in between all of that.**

 **Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**


	8. Surprises

_**Chapter 8:**_ _ **(2326 words)**_

"Thomas?" Alex' eyes widened in shock, he definitely wasn't expecting him to be here, never mind expect him to even be awake at just before five in the morning, like he so often was.

At the other side of the antique coffee shop, Jefferson's eyes widened at exactly the same time, _he_ wasn't expecting _Alex_ to be up so early! Well, to be honest, that's not totally true, Alex was always an insomniac, he had permanent bags that were black and purple in colour decorating the area under his eyes. He just didn't expect him to come to the exact same coffee shop that he had at the exact same time.

He couldn't believe it, "Wh-what are you doing up so early?"

Hamilton's eyebrow raised amusedly, while giving Jefferson a face that screamed _'Seriously?'_ and just to add to the affect, he placed his hands on his hips.

Thomas chuckled amusedly at the sight and guessed, "Coffee?"

Alex nodded and blushed embarrassedly (he would never get sick of that adorable sight), though he seemed perfectly awake at the moment anyway, even without his precious coffee. Whether it was from the shock of seeing Jefferson there or just because he was such an insomniac, he'll never know.

The woman turned around from making coffee and saw Alex. She grinned and waved at the short man.

He noticed her wave and recognised her, quickly waving back.

Jefferson only raised a confused and curious eyebrow at him, wishing to know how they knew each other. Alex was thinking how it scared him slightly how he knew so much about Thomas' facial expressions, but really, deep down inside of him, he was very proud and happy of this unusual skill of his.

"Soooooo, this is Maria," Alex awkwardly tells him. He then turns to Maria while he sits down on the stool, "This is Thomas, he's my… uh, friend?"

Alex was blushing quite a lot by this point, which Thomas thought was adorable, though he nodded happily at how Alex thought of him as a friend. Though it wasn't as good as if they were… well, dating, it was still better than before. Maria could only watch, deep in curiosity, since Eliza had not mentioned this certain development. She couldn't believe her eyes… Jefferson and Hamilton?

"I'm so confused right now," she announced, smacking a cup of black coffee with extra caffeine down on the counter in front of Alex.

"How did you go from ranting about how it was so annoying that Jefferson was tall enough to look down on you to smiling at each other like idiots?" she directs the question at Alex.

This only caused Alex to blush more than he already was. Thomas chuckled heartedly at the comment of his height and decided to answer for him, "We… spoke one day, I guess? And we became friends after that. It _was_ hilarious watching everyone's reaction to it, I must say," he grinned manically.

Maria grinned right back, and stuck out her arm, "Well, Mr. Jefferson, any friend of Alex' is a friend of mine! I'm Maria, pleasure to meet you."

He nodded and shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, Maria! Please, do call me Thomas. Do you make lattes here, by any chance?"

She nodded amusedly and tilted her head towards Alex, who had become a flustered, blushing mess. Thomas followed her line of sight and nodded, a lovesick smile on his face. This was not missed by Maria, and while she went off to make a latte for Jefferson, she quickly took out her phone from her pocket and texted her wonderful girlfriend.

 _ **-Idontknowwheretogo:**_ **liza?**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **sweetie?**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **whats up?**

 _ **-Idontknowwheretogo:**_ **what r u doing up so early?**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **ive got an early morning class**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **soooooo whats going on? what do you want to ask me?**

 _ **-Idontknowwheretogo:**_ **are jefferson and alex in love? ;D**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **oh!**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **i forgot 2 tell u earlier!**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **sorry!**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **i mean**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **i guess i just forgot but still**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **sorry**

 _ **-Idontknowwheretogo:**_ **WHAT!**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **yes**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **they are so totally in love**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **so much that it hurts**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **theyre so obvious**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **i mean**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **wow**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **how they r not together yet ill never know**

The delighted girl grinned and fist pumped the air, receiving several curious looks from the two boys in the shop, who were whispering in adorable hushed voices. She had no idea what they were talking about but she sure wondered.

Maria could see how… closed off Alex was. Of course, she understood how that felt, and the reasons behind it, but he couldn't be abused like she was, could he?

She shivered.

Maria hoped, very much so, that Alex had not suffered like she had. Sure, it was over, and a certain Mr. James Reynolds was now in prison, but she still had panic attacks here and there, and the nightmares were horrible. But just because he did not go through what she did does not mean that what he could have gone through _wasn't_ bad. Hell, it could even be worse.

Just as she was getting lost in thought, her phone buzzed while Jefferson called her from the counter and asked if she was alright.

Rolling her eyes, Maria grabbed the latte and strolled over to Jefferson, "You know, from all of the stories that I heard from all of my friends, I thought you were an arrogant idiot."

Jefferson mock-glared at Alex, but motioned for Maria to continue speaking.

"Hey, I hadn't finished. What I wanted to say was that you're not that bad. Thomas," she grinned. "Alex, you have my blessing to marry him, congratulations."

She quickly turned away with a mischievous expression on her gleeful face. She could tell how much they liked each other, and how oblivious they were. Eliza wasn't kidding; it _hurt._ Like, it _physically hurt_. She just wanted to quicken the process, to be the catalyst to the obvious future relationship that those two would so totally have.

Though she couldn't see it, Alex became even more of a blushing mess, if possible, as was Jefferson alongside him, though he was also smiling slightly, and Alex looked rather relieved for someone who was incredibly embarrassed. **(A/N: wink wink ;D)**

Maria walked to the other end of the counter, and remembering how her phone had buzzed, checked her phone.

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **…wait**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **how did u know?**

 _ **-Idontknowwheretogo:**_ **they came 4 coffee at the shop at the exact same time and they literally had little hearts in their freaking eyes!**

 _ **-theresalakeiknow:**_ **omg thats adorable! i need to tell every1**

 _ **-Idontknowwheretogo:**_ **please do!**

Maria grinned, she glanced towards her two favourite boys and saw them drinking their coffees in silence.

Realising that she had to spice things up, Maria tucked her phone into her pocket, ignoring any more vibrating notifications. "Soooooo, what's happened at school?"

Alex and Thomas' heads rose to look at her in perfect synchronisation and they glared playfully at each other. After a few seconds of this, Alex rolled his eyes and turned to look at Maria, ignoring Thomas' rolling of eyes and huffed breath.

He simply raised an eyebrow and looked at Maria with innocence. The girl just mirrored the expression and placed her hands – each nail layered in dark red nail polish to match her lipstick – on her hips, "What, your saying that the two most famous rivals this school has ever seen became friends and _no one_ noticed?"

Alex rolled his eyes playfully and nodded, "We went to debate club on Friday, and during our weekly… umm, _arguments_ ," Jefferson chuckled silently at that, "I, uhh, might have said that I said that I agreed with him?"

"What!" Maria almost broke the glass of the windows, her voice screeched with such volume.

"Hah, yeah…" Alex embarrassedly mumbled as Maria burst out laughing and Jefferson, remembering the hilarity of the events, quickly joined her.

Alex succumbed into the depths of blushing-y-ness. "Guuu-uuuuuys…"

His attempts at stopping the pair were in vain as the noisy laughing didn't cease in the slightest. "Sorry, sorry…" Their attempts at stopping seemed to be as well.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to at least be able to speak, as Jefferson's attempts earlier were unable to be understood through an array of snorts and chuckles.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You sure know how to make an impression, don't you?" Maria grinned cheekily at him. Hamilton was happy that she did; when he was dating Eliza for a few weeks, he almost had an affair with her but decided to say no to it before anything bad took place. It just so happened that Eliza met Maria and decided to break up with Alex, though he himself was perfectly fine with it. He had begun to regard all of the Schuyler Sisters as his own sisters, including Eliza. He was glad that he was getting along with the interesting character with a 'tragic' backstory like his own. She seemed really interesting like that, and he was glad that she didn't hold any grudges against him.

Jefferson rolled his eyes and stood up from his place on the floor, as he had fallen down while he was laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe this," Alex mumbled was he placed his head on his hand, leaning against the counter.

Placing his hand on Alex' shoulder, Thomas sat back down on the stool and sipped his latte. He was still smiling cheekily, even though the laughter had ceased, "What? That we're celebrating your awesomeness or that you have nothing to say about all this?"

Alex' head suddenly shot up and mock-glared at the tall giant, "First of all, I have a _lot_ to say about this, thank you very much! And second of all, why are you _laughing_ at my awesomeness?"

"'Cause, darlin', what you did in debate club was awesome, and hilarious too, so we laugh," Jefferson explained, while Maria was studying the two. Honestly, how did this go so fast? It was only a week ago when Alex had complained to her about the flamboyant man. And now, they were so obviously in love that Maria was tempted to buy some post-it notes and for Alex, write something along the lines of:

' _I'm in love with this tall guy who I used to hate_ _ **-**_ _'_

For Jefferson's post-it note, it would be something rather similar to Alex'. They _were_ a pair, in her eyes anyway, so they should match each other's, right?:

' _I'm in love with this short guy who I used to hate_ _ **-**_ _'_

Maria thought that it would be quite efficient, though she decided that it was best to leave the two of them up to their own devices to figure it out. It would be worth it, and it would be really romantic for the two to go through. Maria nodded to herself, and the two boys stopped chatting to check the time. "It's about half six in the morning!" Alex exclaimed.

Jefferson's eyes widened, "What if Jemmy or, who's your roommate? _Laurens_? What if they're awake already?! What if they realised we were gone?!"

Alex rubbed his back and assured him that they'd still be asleep. It wasn't even seven yet, and classes only started at half eight for Laurens. He then parted with Thomas and Maria, to check on his roommate, who might be awake already, "Bye, Thomas! Bye, Maria!"

"See you at 2:00PM, Alex! Bye!" Jefferson called back after him, and the immigrant (well, only Jefferson knew that, really) walked out of the little antique coffee shop. Maria was putting on her coat and picking up her bag. She told Jefferson to go outside to speak with her for a second, and assured him that it was the end of her shift and wasn't losing anything from leaving the shop.

"Soooooo, what did you want to talk to me about?" Thomas asked her, eyes filled with curiosity.

Maria gave him an apologising smile, "Alex is my friend, and probably the one I get along the best with, maybe even more than Eliza. I care about him a lot, and it seems like you do to…" Jefferson blushed at her words, and Maria grinned victoriously, "I guess I was correct?"

Thomas nodded at her, and embarrassed of his little crush on Alex, "Yeah."

Nodding slowly, Maria continued speaking, "As I was saying, I care a lot about him, and though I don't know what happened, I can tell he's been through some bad stuff." Jefferson nodded after a second's hesitation, "Maybe you know what happened or maybe you don't, but I just want you to know that I'm fully supportive of whatever future relationship you want with Alex," she smiled comfortingly, "If you hurt him, I'm afraid you'll have to deal with the wrath of me and all of Alex' friends. Though he doesn't have many, we're all pretty awesome at fighting, _and_ overprotective of Alex, so just make sure you take good care of him, whether you get together or not."

She then walked away, though not without shouting a goodbye to him from behind her shoulder.

Jefferson sighed with relief of not being murdered by one of Alex' friends, and walked back to his dorm, where Madison was hopefully still asleep. Little did he know, Eliza had texted what was going on in the group chat, and added Maria to it as well, since she was one of the few that knew.

Maybe Alex liked him? He was blushing so much! And Maria didn't say that he didn't have a chance!

Thomas grinned, and slept for a couple more hours. And in his dreams, he was visited rather a lot by the familiar face of an immigrant writer.

 **A/N: Aaahhh! It's soooooo adorable! I could read and write fluff forever! I honestly don't think there will be any angst in this, except for Alex freaking out about his past and things like that. I cry waaaaaayyy too easily, and if two main characters have an argument, and don't resolve it quickly, I actually cry.**

 **Ugh, my tears sting my eyes too. I don't know if that happens to everybody or not, but it still hurts like hell! So much that if I cry, then I cry some more because it hurts, and it's just a stupid cycle of me crying for about half an hour until I rub my eyes dry enough for it to stop hurting.**

… **Why am I even telling you all this?**

 **I'm sure you don't want to hear about my stinging tears. Wow, that should be the name of some romantic novel or something. Just think about it:** _ **'My Stinging Tears'**_ **in a fancy, curvy font on the front of a really thick book.**

 **So, in this chapter not much happened. Jefferson and Maria become friends, and Maria is apparently the shovel talk friend :D**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
